Pride and Espionage
by duly-quoted
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries AU- When Lydia Bennet goes missing, everyone panics. Jane is in hysterics, Bing is paralyzed, Caroline isn't helping, and Mr. and Mrs. Bennet call the police. Lizzie calls Darcy, who calls in some friends of his own. Somewhere in a darkened room, Lydia Bennet is waiting for them. And they will find her, whatever it takes.
1. Gone Girl

Chapter 1: Gone Girl

"She's gone, Lizzie."

"Gone where?" This wasn't abnormal. Lydia got tired of her life every few months and pulled some sort of runaway scheme or unplanned vacation until she got enough energy out of her system to come home.

"No, Lizzie- she's _gone. _Her room, it's- it's trashed. All of her clothes are still here and I her phone is still plugged in. She left her window- oh my God" Jane let out a strangled gasp "Lizzie, there's blood on the windowsill! Oh my God Lizzie…"

There was only sobbing on the other end of the line. Lizzie's heart fell into her gut.

Her baby sister wasn't just gone- she was taken.

And Elizabeth Bennet knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

It was an average Thursday morning for William Darcy. He'd said goodbye to his sister, grabbed whatever fruit was closest to his reach (this morning it had been a banana), and headed into the garage to pick out a car to drive (today it was the black Mercedes).

Yes, a perfectly normal Thursday morning. Until the phone rang.

It wasn't just any phone; it was _the _phone. The sleek, black, _silent_ phone that sat in the secret pocket in his jacket day after day. The phone that only had one number programmed into it- and it was ringing.

At that moment, every thought in the world flashed through his mind. Scenarios played out a million times over, tormenting him. One mantra repeated over and over in his head, drilling itself into his skull-

_Lizzie Bennet was calling._

* * *

Bing Lee did not know where he stood.

Caroline told him to stay out of it, that anything he could do would only complicate the situation. He was compromised, she told him.

He knew he was compromised. He just wasn't sure if he cared.

For now, he held his ground, remained a good little soldier, pacing aimlessly in his kitchen. But he could not help but think of Jane, and the frantic phone call he had received moments ago, begging him to go to her. Her sister was gone, she was kidnapped, and there was blood. Lydia Bennet had vanished in the night. She needed him there, to hold her hand while the police searched the house for clues.

He had been halfway out the door when Caroline stopped him.

"You are in deep cover." She said, "It's bad enough you had to go and fall in love with some strawberry that lives down the road, but this is too far. You walk out of here now and I have to call you in. And you're done."

Caroline may have been posing as his sister, but she was all business as an agent. If she called him in, Bing could kiss ten years in the agency goodbye. All that training… the interning…

It would mean deskwork for the rest of his life.

Yes, Bing Lee did not know where he stood.

* * *

It was a dark room.

Lydia Bennet couldn't see that

yet.


	2. The Tale of Darvid

**A/N: Before I move any further, I just want to say hello! And to explain a few things.**

**1. Today you get two chapters, but I'm really not good at fast updates. So... don't expect too much!**

**2. The Lizzie Bennet Diaries doesn't belong to me. Pride and Espionage comes from this video on youtube: **

watch?v=hYOuDl13Zgw

**3. **

**Actually, that's pretty much it! Thanks!**

Chapter 2: The Tale of Darvid

His hands shook as he answered the phone.

"William Darcy." He made himself sound as strong and flippant as possible.

"Wil- Darcy." He heard her start. "I need you."

It skipped a beat. His heart, that is. And every other piece of his body with a pulse.

He hadn't heard those words in forever. Suddenly, his vision was clouded with memories from another life, another undercover assignment. One where he was the CEO of a huge multimedia company, where a journalist posing as a grad student came to investigate some discrepancies in the company funds.

Things got a little bit complicated from there. And then they got more complicated when that journalist discovered his identity.

He had to hand it to her, Elizabeth Bennet had a way of getting to him. Maybe that was why he had fallen in love with her.

"What is it?" He managed to choke out, remembering the situation at hand.

"I know I- I promised I wouldn't call, but- Well, I know this is out of the blue…" she scrambled for the right words, eventually blurting out, "My sister's been kidnapped."

"Are you okay?"

"There was blood on the window. William, I… You have to find her."

"I can help you."

* * *

Lizzie wasn't just pacing. She was walking with a mission. Her mother was convinced that her second eldest was leaving indents in the floor.

Mrs. Bennet just didn't understand.

Not only was Lizzie facing the disappearance of her baby sister, she was also facing the imminent arrival of her ex-boyfriend who, oh yes, happened to be a world-class spy. Add those facts to the fact that no one in her family knew about William or his profession, and that she had stormed out on him two years ago and had not spoken to him since, and Lizzie had one hell of a situation on her hands.

She told herself that this was about Lydia. She called Darcy because he could help find Lydia. She had left Pemberley Digital two years ago for a reason, and the only reason she had called her ex-boyfriend was because she knew he could help. This was about Lydia.

The doorbell rang. Lizzie fought the urge to go hide in the nearest closet.

"That most certainly better not be a reporter." Cried her mother, with minute traces of amusement.

Now, Mrs. Bennet was by no means any less distraught than the rest of the family over the kidnapping of her youngest daughter. She was just… more willing to speak about it publicly.

"I'll get it!" Lizzie rushed to the door, lightly pushing her mother out of the way. She placed one hand on the handle and quickly smoothed her hair with the other. When the door opened, she couldn't help but take a step back.

He looked older than she remembered. Of course he would, with two years having passed. But there was something deeper in his countenance, as if it had been much longer than two years. The lines in his face were unnerving, as if he had lived another lifetime since she had been away.

"Ms. Bennet."

"Mr. Darcy."

It felt too formal. She let him in, turning situations over in her mind that wouldn't arise suspicion to her family.

"And who is this fine gentleman, Lizzie?" Her mother swooned the minute she saw him. When Lizzie just looked between Darcy and her mother desperately, William took action, silently snaking his arm around her waist. It felt too familiar.

It was the only cover he _could_ take, under the circumstances. Lizzie's life developed more situations hourly.

"Um, Mom, this is Dar- Will. William Dar-_vid_. We, uh… met… online?" She hoped it would be convincing enough for Mrs. Bennet. She would come up with a better story later.

Of course, Mrs. Bennet would have believed any situation that involved a man and one of her daughters, especially if it meant a marriage prospect. So she chatted away with William _Darvid_ about his work as a _computer programmer_ and his three roommates in _Chicago_ and how he and Lizzie met on _an online dating website_ and how when Lizzie had called him he just had to come and _comfort her_.

It was dizzying how fast he could spin a tale. He probably had three cover stories on standby at any given moment, tucked in his back pocket like some spare change.

When the small talk was over and Lizzie could finally pull Darcy into her room, her complacent smile became a scowl.

"Look, Lizzie, I'm sorry that-" He began.

"I get it, William. I should have come up with something sooner."

"I know you don't like-"

"Secrets? No, I don't. But unfortunately, today, secrets are a necessity. So, moving on- Lydia's room."

The police had come and searched the room; they'd taken samples of the blood and a few articles of Lydia's clothing, but not much else. The yellow crime scene tape remained in tact- not that Lizzie hadn't investigated herself.

Darcy managed to pull gloves out of nowhere and began to methodically inspect the room, placing everything back perfectly after he had examined it.

When he reached the window, he pulled a small vial with a cotton swab out of his pocket and gently swiped the blood with the swab.

"Has anyone looked at that?" He asked, referring to Lydia's laptop, which remained in tact on the ground next to her bed.

"Not that I know of." Darcy slipped one finger under the top of the computer to open it. It was password protected.

But what kind of sister would Lizzie be if she didn't already know it?

* * *

Jane Bennet was a wreck.

One day, she had two crazy, spitfire, completely lovable sisters, and the next day…

Lydia was missing. And Lizzie had apparently been dating someone.

Jane may have been nice. But that didn't make her stupid.

The police were convinced this was just another one of Lydia's crazy escape plots, heightened to a fake kidnapping. Jane didn't think so. Lydia would never leave without her phone. If this was a cry for attention, then why didn't she leave herself any way of getting it?

And Lizzie… Lizzie did not date boys online. Lizzie barely dated boys _period._ She was so particular that Jane could count on one hand the number of serious relationships her sister had been in. Lizzie was a highly independent person. There was no way she would call in even a 'serious' boyfriend from out of town to comfort her while her sister was missing. Something was fishy about William Darvid.

It didn't help that Bing wasn't calling her back. It was bad enough that neither of her sister's could speak to her, but her boyfriend too? It was so unlike him.

So Jane spent a lot of her time knitting.

So far, she had made two scarves, a pair of mittens, and a sweater so long it could almost be a dress. She was on her third scarf. It was red.

* * *

Lydia Bennet was waking up.

The floor was damp.

She thought she smelled peaches.


	3. Reinforcements

Chapter 3: Reinforcements

"Hey, Charlotte!"

"Bing… what do you need?" A curt but amiable voice replied.

"I need to know about Lydia Bennet's disappearance."

He heard the sigh on the other end of the phone. This was against protocol. But Bing and Charlotte had been working together a long time. They were friends, even. Surely Charlotte knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid… right?

"Are you sure? Bing, this is- this could compromise you." Compromised. That's what everyone told him he was. His relationship with Jane Bennet could compromise him. Well guess what- he was so far beyond compromised.

Bing Lee was in love with Jane Bennet.

And right now, that was all that mattered.

"I know. Just… tell me. Please."

Charlotte began a checklist through the recent police reports, evidence files, report cards, discipline reports, news blurbs- anything and everything that could give them access into the head of Lydia Bennet. If there was a reason for her kidnapping, Charlotte Lu would be able to find out.

* * *

"Wuffles is really her password?" The look on Darcy's face was priceless.

Lizzie shrugged. It would take too long to explain.

They were in.

Lydia's background was a picture of herself and their cousin Mary. It was only taken last week, and Lizzie took a deep breath to keep from crying. The folders on her desktop seemed innocuous enough, labels ranging from "Bangin' Drink Recipies" to "Schoolwork" (That folder was suspiciously almost empty).

Darcy ran searches for code words like "secret" and "dangerous", but all that came up were Victoria's Secret ads and "Dangerous Make- Out Secret" articles. Her browser history was… slightly shocking, but nothing out of the ordinary. It looked like their search was turning up nothing.

Darcy was about to shut the computer down when a blip appeared on the screen. To most people, it would have been nothing, just a flicker on the desktop. But Darcy knew a hack when he saw one.

"Someone else is looking for something." He told Lizzie.

"Looking for what?"

"I'm not… sure. I'm good with computers, but I know someone who's better. I'll call in a favor." He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen.

"Hey Fitz, It's Darcy. I have something for you to look into…"

* * *

Georgiana played tennis. She knew the ins and outs of the game- every rule, every movement of the ball. She knew every ball boy's name at the court, had mastered all the women and nearly all the men, and had worn down every trainer who attempted to rein her in.

She was a force to be reckoned with, on and off the court.

And yet her overbearing, overprotective older brother refused to let her do the one thing she had wanted to do. He wouldn't let her join the Agency.

It was so _stupid_. She huffed, swinging the racket harder. Gigi respected her brother, and she knew that he loved her very much, and wanted her to be safe, and _on and on and on._

This was the only career that she had ever wanted. Ever since she was a little girl waiting for her big brother to come home and tell her stories from his latest mission.

But no, Georgiana got to play _tennis._ The only reason she hadn't gone pro was to spite William. That, and she had held on to the smallest hope that one day she could be an agent, and would have to keep herself unrecognizable.

* * *

"Lizzie?" Jane knocked on her sister's door. When no one answered, she tapped again and pressed her ear up to the wood. Nothing.

She stepped back and looked around the hallway. She had definitely heard voices as she walked up the stairs. And there they were again, muffled but definite. They were coming from behind her, from Lydia's room.

Jane groaned internally.

"Lizzie!" She rapped on the door, careful not to disturb the crime scene tape.

A crack appeared, and Lizzie popped her head through. "Yes, Jane?" she answered, as sweetly as she could.

Jane knew Lizzie to be many things, but sugary sweet was not one of them. She craned her neck to see inside the room, but Lizzie moved to block her view.

"Is he on Lydia's computer?" Jane asked. What _is _this?

"Oh, uh… no, he just… um… Dar-William!" she scrambled, "Will… can you come here for a second? There's someone I want you to meet."

Jane heard the man shift from the bed and walk over to the door. He was tall, taller than her father, and he had short, neatly trimmed, jet-black hair. His face was long, at some angles almost gaunt, and his eyes seemed hardened, as if he had survived a war.

"Jane, this is William Darc- Darvid. Um, we met online and when he heard about Lydia, he… um…"

"I wanted to be here for Lizzie." William interjected. The couple exchanged a look.

Jane was not convinced. "Where did you two meet? Online, I mean."

Lizzie and William were both silent.

"In a class-"

" It was a chat room-"

They blurted simultaneously. "It was an online chat room for an online class!" Lizzie covered quickly.

Jane lifted her eyebrows, but she nodded her head.

This was not over.

* * *

Lydia tried to let her eyes adjust to the light. Her memories of everything before this moment were foggy.

There was… chlorine? And a Batman T-Shirt, maybe?

None of it made sense.


	4. Two Different Types of I Love You

**A/N: Hi everyone! Just reminding you that I absolutely love writing this, but that I am definitely moving more slowly now that I am about halfway through my last semester of high school and should probably be doing homework at least a few times a week. I wanted to open up the floor to anyone who would be interested in beta'ing for me, because I am ****_so_**** bad at checking the story myself!**

**In addition, I'd like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews I've gotten- I love hearing from you guys! It's... illuminating!**

Chapter 4: Two Different Types of "I Love You": 

Fitz Williams was the man. He had the smarts, he had the charm, and he most definitely had the confidence. To Fitz, every obstacle was a challenge. And he never backed down.

So when his good friend Agent Darcy called in a favor, he was more than happy to oblige.

Not that it was a particularly difficult task. Someone was hacking into a computer- and a home computer, at that. There weren't even any encryptions or firewalls up; lame. He worked his way into the systems easily.

Darcy had said that someone else was hacked in when he called. They must have sensed the secondary hack, because by the time Fitz had logged on, the hacker was gone.

But hold on a hot second- this was Lydia Bennet's laptop. He dialed back Darcy. It didn't ring for long before he answered.

"Fitz. What have you got?"

"I didn't catch the hacker, but I'm running some software to trace the source of the hack, but it'll take a few minutes. _By the way_, Agent D, are you with a certain Lizzie B?"

"I don't see how it's relevant."

"Dude, you totally _are_! What's this about?"

"Her sister's been kidnapped."

"Lydia Bennet? I'm running her through all of the national databases now, but it looks like she's coming up clean. A few misdemeanors and what looks like an expunged DUI, but nothing that would bring her too deep into the wrong circles."

"So there's nothing?"

"Not ye- Wait! The hacker's trace is coming back. Looks like it came from the greater L.A. area… I'm zeroing in now…"

"L.A.? But that's…."

"Darcy. It's coming from the Agency. The hack came from the Agency."

* * *

Jane tapped her foot nervously as she stood outside the door. It was chilly out, and she had neglected to wear a coat.

Caroline answered the door.

"Jane! What a surprise!" Her smile was gracious, but as she flipped her hair her eyes glanced nervously behind her.

"Hi, Caroline! Uhm… is, uh- is Bing here?"

"Oh… no. Sorry, Jane, but Bing is-"

It was then that Bing appeared in the doorway. His hair stuck up on all ends, as if his hands had been pulling at it all day, and his sleeves were wrinkled and pushed up haphazardly.

"Thanks, Caroline, but I'd like to talk to Jane right now." The siblings exchanged a meaningful look before Caroline rolled her eyes and escaped back into the house. Bing stood awkwardly against the doorframe.

"Bing?" Jane was quizzical.

"Jane. I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, ansd Jane finally broke down in wracked sobs.

"I needed you! I needed you." She cried into his shoulder. He kept repeating, over and over, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry." They remained in this hysterical embrace, neither truly knowing the real extent of the other's words.

* * *

"What do you mean it came from the Agency?" Lizzie balked, "Does that mean that _you- _that _your_ people took my little sister?!"

"I don't know, Lizzie… There are a lot of possibilities…"

"Like what, Darcy?" Her temper was rising. Lizzie had no more tolerance for William Darcy keeping secrets from her.

"It could be that someone went rogue. It wouldn't be the first time. Or that someone was trying to _help_, Lizzie." He sprung back.

They had been keeping this piece of themselves from each other since the moment Lizzie picked up the phone. This bitter argument that tore them down the middle- the one that made Lizzie leave, made Darcy switch cover stories. Lizzie and Darcy had always thrived on arguments- stupid fights and little disagreements. They bickered like an old married couple. It was over little things like what to order for dessert or watch on television, or about the credentials of Batman to be named an actual superhero or just a vigilante.

This was not one of those fights. This mattered, and arguing about it was only going to make things worse.

* * *

"Jane, I… I have something I want to tell you."

Bing and Jane had gone for a walk. They strolled along the white picket fences and perfectly cut lawns, eventually coming to a small bench perched near the neighborhood bus stop. It was on this bench that the couple now found themselves seated, with Bing's arm around Jane and her head on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

She looked up at him, and she seemed so innocent, so understanding. He took a slow breath.

"Jane, I am…" His face turned white.

"Jane, I'm… in love with you."

He'd chickened out.

* * *

"Hello, Lydia."

The voice was deep, definitely male.

And so familiar…


	5. Paternity and Fraternity

Chapter 5:

"I'm in love with you too." Jane smiled so sweetly that Bing's heart hurt.

_I'm an agent for a secret organization that may or may not be responsible for some of the world's best-kept secrets._

Really, how hard was that to say? But no, instead he proclaimed something they both already knew. And now her head was tucked into the crook of his shoulder and he felt like the biggest phony in the world.

Jane's sister was missing, and he had the means to find her. The guilt was unbearable.

He sighed. One day he'd find the courage to tell her. He just hoped it wouldn't be the last thing he got to say.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_, he thought. Why was he always picking fights with her? How was it that Elizabeth Bennet crawled her way under his thick skin? He was supposed to be suave- calm and collected in every situation. He had been groomed for this. Nothing was supposed to faze him.

But Lizzie could.

And now Darcy was sitting on the front porch, alone, next to a very garishly painted ceramic vase that had no business being outside, other than to impress the neighbors. His head rested in his hands, his phone stupidly locked inside, imprisoned in Lizzie's bedroom, its captor pacing endlessly and angrily.

"Lover's quarrel?"

It was Mr. Bennet, looking equal parts amused and concerned. This conversation was the last thing Darcy needed.

"Er, I guess." Darcy managed. Mr. Bennet took a seat next to him on the bench, placing his elbows on his knees for support.

"You know, I encouraged my daughters to be their own people, and Lizzie…" He laughed, "Lizzie is the most independent of the lot."

"I've noticed." Darcy grimaced.

"I would hope so. Unfortunately, it also means that she is the most guarded of the three of them. She doesn't trust people easily, and letting people into her life… it takes a long time to figure her out."

"I'm trying."

"I know." Mr. Bennet smiled at him, a smile so fatherly it sent a pang to William's orphaned heart. "I'm just telling you… don't give up. She's a tough cookie, that one. But she's worth it."

With that, he stood up, patted Darcy's shoulder, and walked back into the house.

"You didn't have to walk me home, Bing." Jane protested

"I wanted to." Bing felt the need to do something. Maybe if he could sneak into Lydia's room, he could search for clues. His heart was laden with guilt. They were nearly at the Bennet's white picket fence.

"I'm worried about Lizzie." She announced.

"Lizzie?" This was coming from nowhere.

"I think… I think she's lying to me. She um, she brought this- guy, to the house. He's… odd."

Bing's senses kicked in. Odd was bad. Odd made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his stomach churn.

Jane started to open the gate to the house.

"Maybe I should be meeting this g-"

"Bing?" A husky voice called quizzically.

He looked away from Jane. Was that…

"Will?"

"You two know each other?" Jane asked.

The men looked anywhere but at the redhead.

"Well…"

"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" Lydia demanded, struggling with her ties.

"You are the perfect tool, Lydia Bennet." He answered, as if it were obvious.

"The perfect tool to what?"

"To bringing down William Darcy."


	6. Coffee and Cookies

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't really been active in a while- I was finishing up my senior year and dealing with heading to college and moving and all that jazz. But now that's calmed down and I am enjoying a much needed vacation- one without a whole lot of wifi access! So, not great for me but fantastic for my normally procrastination ridden writing process.**

**Without further ado, chapter six!**

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing of the Bennets, Pride and Prejudice, The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, or even really a lot of this initial idea. That comes from tumblr, youtube, and the wonderful mind of Jane Austen.

* * *

Chapter Six: Coffee and Cookies

Fitz hadn't heard back from William for a while, and there was something he desperately needed to tell him. The hack coming from the Agency had not been a rogue agent, or even an officially sanctioned hack.

It came from next door, which Fitz found absolutely hysterical. Charlotte Lu- witty, sarcastic, and absolutely brilliant, was running a hack on Lydia Bennet's laptop.

Which was why, no more than half an hour earlier, Fitz Williams had found himself leaning against the frame of her cubicle, holding coffee and projecting his friendliest smile.

"Is that coffee black?" Charlotte asked, her eyes lingering on the soft, wispy steam wafting from the Styrofoam cup.

"Mhm. And it's French roast."

Her eyes widened in delight for a millisecond before tightening again in suspicion.

"What do you want, Fitz?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to bring my favorite colleague some of the perfectly blended French roast before the interns got their hands on it, that's all."

"That's never all. However, I will accept your offering." She reached out and he gingerly handed her the cup. She cradled it in her hands as a mother cradles a newborn. She took a prolonged sip.

"Now," He began, "Why were you looking into Lydia Bennet's laptop?"

"Lizzie. What is going on?"

Lizzie attempted to shrug indifferently, but it was clear that her concern matched her older sister's.

Jane sat next to her on the windowsill, staring cautiously at the two men speaking outside. The walls of the Bennet house were thin, but the men were so hushed in tone that even the most adept of eavesdroppers could not pick up their conversation.

"Lizzie." Jane turned to look her sister in the eye.

"It's- I don't know, Jane."

"Who is he? And I mean really."

"I've told you who he is. We met in a class I took online."

"What was the class called?"

"It was… called… Hyper-Mediation… In… New Media." She answered finally, "Hyper-Mediation in New Media. I took it last summer, for… um… just for kicks."

Jane oozed suspicion. Lizzie noticed but ignored it. The duo sat in silence momentarily, until Mrs. Bennet came in with a plate overflowing with cookies.

"Lizzie! Wherever is William? I've baked cookies for the two of you! Jane dear, would you like to invite Bing over as well. I'm sure William would enjoy the male company, especially since your father has pulled his infuriating trains out again. I doubt he'll be of any help from this point onward."

Between her sister's interrogation and her mother's ever present pressure to marry and start building a white picket fence, Lizzie felt her temper rupture.

"Mom, don't you think this is a bad time to play matchmaker? Your daughter is _missing_."

Mrs. Bennet froze. Her eyes began to well, and the plate of cookies began to shiver. A single tear slid from the corner of her left eye. It had no sooner escaped her cheek than Mrs. Bennet had wiped away its trail with the back of her hand, shook her head, and composed herself again.

"Oh, nonsense, Lizzie. Lydia will be home soon. She always comes home. Here, bring these to William, and Jane, take a few over to Bing and Caroline."

With that, she flitted away.

"Lizzie, that was unnecessary." Jane scolded, "She's barely even matchmaking at this point. After all, you are dating Will- aren't you?"

They exchanged a meaningful stare. Lizzie broke.

"Not anymore."

"So he's an ex?"

"More than that," Lizzie exhaled, "He's _the _ex."

Jane's eyes became saucers. "The ex as in San Francisco? As in Pemberley Digital?"

Lizzie nodded. It all came racing back. She fell into Jane's arms, crying for the first time in a long time for a man named William Darcy.

"We have an audience," said Bing with the hint of a smile on his face.

Darcy looked back at the house, to the window in the den. Lizzie and Jane were conversing tensely, sneaking glances through the glass.

"It appears that we do."

"Darcy, what are we doing here?" Bing took a seat on the front steps, running his hands through his hair abruptly.

"I'm not sure."

Silence.

"Why _are_ you here, anyway?" Darcy began again.

"We've been over this- we're both here to help find-"

"Lydia, I know. But why are you even in this town? Elizabeth Bennet called me, but everyone here knows you." Darcy knew this was pushing it. Normally, there was a very clear don't-ask-don't-tell initiative in the Agency regarding an agent's agenda. If Bing was on a mission, that was classified information.

However, this was an anomaly. It required going off-record, and if Bing's mission had anything to do with Lydia's disappearance, then Darcy decided he had the right to the information.

"I'm… investigating the Bennets."

"Why?"

"There's been information given to the Agency that this house has had contact with a fugitive."

"Which fugitive?"

At this, Bing ran another hand through his hair and turned his toes up, remaining silent.

In turn, Darcy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his heartbeat go staccato. Bing looked into his eyes and Darcy saw.

"George Wickham."

"I don't even know who William Darcy _is_, you idiot. And you've definitely messed with the wrong girl."

"It doesn't matter if you know who he is- although I am certain that you do. You've been quite the little snoop, haven't you Lydia? Did you have a nice trip to San Francisco last summer?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No… I'm sure you don't." A smirk crept across his chiseled features.

Her eyes glanced around the room. Although she had been awake for some time, the room still seemed hazy. Her head hurt. A lot.

He reached forward and pressed a wet cloth to her forehead.

She screamed.

* * *

**Chapter Seven coming soon! Reviews are the best motivation!**

**-Molly**


End file.
